The Freelancer
In the modern age, the Freelancer is perhaps one of the most valuable commodity resources available. Despite the progress made in such a small handful of centuries, civilization as a whole only has more problems as time goes on. Packs of monsters that could have been easily dealt with a thousand years ago have been given time to breed in vast numbers. Gangs of raiders and Heretical cults build secret lairs out in the no man's land where they can use the wildlife as cover for their activities. Civilizations are separated by vast distances, often thousands of miles, because of how hard it is to set up new townships and cities. And then of course, there are the Dragon Wars, the goblinoid armies, the often hostile aberrant races, and powerful individuals who lay secret plans to manipulate entire nations. The problems that face today's societies are legion, and there are not enough strong alliances for them to band together as in the old days and secure their futures in a more lasting and permanent sense. This is where the Freelancer comes into play. These individuals represent the best and worst that the mortal races have to offer. People who voluntarily venture out past the safety nets of civilization to accomplish objectives and eke out a living. Adventurers, mercenaries, scouts, explorers, thugs, sociopaths, runaways, they can and often do come from all walks of life. What makes them valuable is not their origins, but their potential. Freelancers have a tendency to develop ties with people from all sorts of unexpected professions and regions as they perform jobs and complete missions, granting them access to information, places, and things others might not normally have. They are often armed and armored with personalized equipment to give them a greater edge in a fight; a benefit that few members of state-funded forces can afford. Those who live long enough tend to acquire and spend large sums of money and procure sizable stockpiles of goods which, in most cases, they are willing to sell at a premium for the sake of upgrading personal armaments, strongholds, and forces. Whether they band together in small parties, found large companies, or work solo, Freelancers can be a major source of income wherever they travel. But being a Freelancer isn't always a gravy train. The business has a horrendous turnover rate. The previously noted tendency to develop ties with people all over the place tends to require that Freelancers poke their noses where they aren't wanted or welcome. Many will at some point be required to work as auxiliaries for standing armies. Others will be sent into dangerous places to retrieve valuable goods and artifacts. And some will simply be performing apparently innocuous work, perhaps investigating reports of missing persons. Whatever they are doing, the average fatality rate is 2 out of ever 5 before they can collect their first paycheck. Of those who survive, 7 out of 10 will not last more than a few years in the trade before being slain, crippled, or deciding that another profession will suit them better. Few make a true and successful career out of it, and even those who do often end up dead well before their natural lifespan runs out. For better or worse (usually worse), Freelancing is a dangerous career choice, and those who end up dead will rarely be remembered or missed for long. Many will simply seem to vanish entirely, since plausible deniability is an asset far too valuable for government bodies in need of expendable personnel for high-risk ops to pass up. Even so, people take on the mantle of Freelancer. Despite the perils the path forebodes, despite knowing in advance that it will at some point demand great tax on mind, body, and soul, people get licensed. They do it for the promise of riches untold and interplanetary renown. To escape the chains of a past filled with desperation in the hopes of a better tomorrow. To gain power and prestige in the service of their deities; some are known to favor particularly bold and wicked sorts highly. Some are there for the sake of fulfilling murderous and sadistic urges in a way that is easily hidden while still earning a living; a vindictive Freelancer has a better chance of covering up war crimes than an official soldier would. And then there are those who get their licenses simply because it's the best way they know how to earn a paycheck, risking their lives, sanity, and souls for people willing to shell out meko to the lowest bidder. Setting Information Back to Main Page